<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sunset by wisengirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962896">sunset</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisengirl/pseuds/wisengirl'>wisengirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Modern AU, Romance, alternative universe, black lesbian couple, catra finally goes to therapy, catradora, catradora au, catradora poc, woc adora, woc catra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisengirl/pseuds/wisengirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“she doesn’t know yet, but the name of that woman is adora and she’s afrolatina, too.</p><p>catra doesn’t know yet, but she will be back to the top of the building every single day after this sunset and before she goes away.</p><p>catra doesn’t know yet, but she will fall in love with adora and call her to figure out their place in the world.</p><p>she doesn’t know yet, but they will see, together, every sunsets since then.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sunset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so... english isn’t my mother tongue and it’s the first time i write a catradora au where they are a black lesbian couple.<br/>enjoy and feel free to tell me what you think. if i’ve done something wrong, tell me. i’ll change what i wrote. i swear.<br/>update: my friend brinn corrected some things. i love him.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>catra heard that having a bad day doesn’t means that you have a bad life.</p><p>she has both.</p><p>she had a bad day today. a bad day that made her cry and want to disappear.</p><p>shadow weaver is the most maternal figure she has and, even so, shadow weaver isn’t the best. no one is perfect, catra knows, but, please, stop it. she already heard it before.</p><p>nothing justifies psychological abuse. she knows that. and she knows that she needs to go back to therapy.</p><p>so, that’s why she’s here, on the top of building where she lives, calling the receptionist of her psychologist. she decided she’s going back to therapy.</p><p>it’s 6p.m. and the sun is saying goodbye to show her girlfriend, the moon, to the world, to leave her shining with the stars above.</p><p>here, on the top of building and with twenty years old in her back, catra finds out she’s tired. she’s tired of messing everything up. she’s tired of feeling bad all the time. and she’s tired of living in a toxic house with toxic people.</p><p>here, on the top of the building and with twenty years old in her back, she decides she will go away as soon as she can, when she gets enough money.</p><p>here, on the top of the building and twenty years old in her back, she sees a black woman with stars in her eyes, like the night sky. her skin shines with the sunset, like gold. her hair is black and curly like catra’s.</p><p>for a second, catra thinks they are black queens with pretty crowns.</p><p>the woman seems to be the same age as catra, and she’s beautiful. ethereal. she’s looks kind and good, too, playing with the birds, like snow white.</p><p>she makes catra smile for playing adorably with the birds.</p><p>when the receptionist of catra’s psychologist answers, she’s still smiling. she’s still smiling while she talks with the woman on the phone and she’s still smiling when she leaves of the top of the building.</p><p>she doesn’t know yet, but the name of that woman is adora and she’s afrolatina, too.</p><p>catra doesn’t know yet, but she will be back to the top of the building every single day after this sunset and before she goes away.</p><p>catra doesn’t know yet, but she will fall in love with adora and call her to figure out their place in the world.</p><p>she doesn’t know yet, but they will see, together, every sunsets since then.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>